


Team Bonding

by ThePen_IsMightier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Brief Fluff, College AU, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Humiliation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, Tied Hands, Verbal Humiliation, and horny, dildo, field hockey, guys i had a dream, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePen_IsMightier/pseuds/ThePen_IsMightier
Summary: Niylah didn't realize joining the field hockey team would lead to her watching her teammate get railed in a van, but she wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249390) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



Switching colleges halfway through sophomore year had been hard, but Niylah’s Dad was fading fast, and someone needed to be around to watch Aden while Mom ferried Dad around to his doctors appointments. Rock Creek University hadn’t been her first choice, but it was cheap and close to home so she couldn’t really complain

Niylah thought she knew what she was getting into when she joined the field hockey team. It has been fun in high school, a good way to relieve aggression and automatically be part of a group. Destressing with the added bonus of a built in support system, who wouldn’t jump at it?

Going to parties had been a given. Niylah had been given ample warning and was ready when the van pulled up outside her dorm, already full of her teammates. Niylah had known something was going to be different about this car ride when she got a look at her friend Echo’s face as she stepped into the van, the heavy feeling in the air. Anticipation, thick in the air, the way everyone else kept glancing at Clarke and Lexa who sat together in the first row. Niylah had known better than to ask what the hell was going on, content to just sit and watch and wait.

She wasn’t kept waiting long, less than ten minutes into the almost silent ride Lexa had shifted and pulled a length of silk cord from her bag. Clarke had almost melted in anticipation, leaning towards her and pressing her face into Lexa’s chest as Lexa wound the silk tightly around Clarke’s wrist. Hands bound, Clarke was guided gently to lay down on the seat with her head in Lexa’s lap. She had stared up into Lexa’s face, eyes full of anticipation. Lexa looked down at her with lidded eyes and slowly ran her fingers over Clarke’s face. Niylah heard Clarke’s breath hitch in anticipation as the car went dead silent. Lexa glanced over at Niylah, then back at Clarke.

“Clarke does’t suck boy cock.” Lexa murmured, voice low and eyes dark. She kept her eyes fixed on Clarke’s face as she slid her fingers into her mouth and down her throat, pausing before sliding them back out. Clarke’s eyes watered for a moment but she only moaned and tried to take Lexa’s fingers deeper. Lexa grinned and glided her fingers back out, caressing Clarke’s lips for a moment then pushing them back in. “Do you baby?”

“No Mistress.” Clarke groaned, rocking with the movement of Lexa’s hand. “No boy cock.” Lexa paused and left her fingers in Clarke’s mouth for a moment, giving her a moment to suck on them delightedly while Lexa fixed her gaze on Niylah.

“Clarke’s the best cocksucker this side of the Mississippi, but we don’t share her. We pass her around a  
mongst ourselves because she’s ok with it, but we’re very careful, aren’t we pretty girl?” The last half of her sentence dropped an octave as she turned her attention back to Clarke, still prone on her lap.

“Yes Mistress, pass me around.”She sounded almost hypnotized, so fixated on the fucking she was getting she could only affirm the last words she heard from her Mistress’s mouth. Lexa resumed sliding her fingers back down Clarke’s throat rhythmically. 

“But we always check with our pretty girl, and we don’t share her with anyone else. No boys get to hear about her, and no one outside our little group, huh pretty girl?” The way Lexa spoke to Clarke as she gently fucked her throat made a jolt of heat shoot down Niylah’s spine. It was a low, lilting tone, rhythmic with the swaying of Clarke’s body against her fingers. It was hungry and dark, and as Niylah watched it made Clarke’s eyes roll back in her head.

“No Mistress, no one else.” Lexa gently wiped a string of drool from the corner of Clarke’s mouth and touched her lips again, gently, tenderly.

“How is my pretty girl feeling?” She asked, hands pausing over Clarke’s chest. Clarke took a moment to respond, her breath coming heavily.

“Green, Mistress,” She finally murmured, and Lexa leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. 

“That's a good girl. Get on your knees, pretty thing.” With Lexa’s help Clarke shuffled from her position laying over the seats with her head in Lexa’s lap to kneeling on the floor with Lexa’s legs, swaying with the motion of the car. Her hands were still tied behind her back, leaving her fully at Lexa’s mercy.

“Is my pretty girl wet?” Lexa asked, running her hands through Clarke’s hair.

“So wet Mistress,” Clarke moaned back, pressing her face into Lexa’s crotch. 

“Well let’s just check.” Lexa reached between Clarke’s legs and came back with glistening fingers, holding them up for the entire car to see. Niylah realized with a jolt that Clarke must not be wearing underwear with her skirt, and found herself fixated on the image of Clarke sitting on a dildo, being fucked by the motion of the car. Her mouth ran dry.

“Oh she is,” Lexa murmured, eyes lidded. “My pretty girl is so, so wet.” She held her fingers out and Clarke took them into her mouth eagerly, moaning at the flavor of her own arousal. “Does my little cocksucker want some more?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“What was that?”

“Yes Mistress, your cocksucker wants more!” Clarke practically yelled the last part, her voice still sleepy somehow. Niylah jolted as she felt someone press into her from the side, and turned to see Echo. Echo’s eyes were fixed on Clarke as Lexa shifted in her seat, getting ready for something.

“It’s crazy, huh?” Niylah turned back and licked her lips.

“Um, yeah, it is.” Echo didn’t turn her gaze.

“She’ll go down for any of us, but no one can take her as deep as fast as Lexa can. It’s kind of sweet. She can practically go into subspace with a single look from Lexa.” Niylah turned back at the sound of Clarke groaning, and was taken aback for a moment at the new visual. 

Lexa had wriggled out of her sweatpants and had a stiff piece of ribbed blue silicone jutting up from her hips. Clarke seemed transfixed by it, swaying towards Lexa’s lap only to be held back by a gentle hand to the shoulder. Niylah was surprised again by the gentle look on Lexa’s face as she tilted Clarke’s chin up to look into her eyes.

“Are you still green babe?” The fog over Clarke’s eyes lifted for a moment and she gave Lexa a look of pure tenderness.

“Yes baby, still green.” Their moment lasted a heartbeat longer, and for the first time Niylah found herself blushing. Somehow, all of the events leading up to this were a performance, a shared experience between Clarke, Lexa, and everyone else in the car but this was something entirely different. Being in the same room as those two as they looked at each other with pure gentleness and adoration felt like an intrusion in a private moment, like Niylah should avert her eyes to preserve their privacy. 

But then the look on Lexa’s face became hungry, and Clarke’s grin turned spacey and they were back in the scene.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said pretty girl here is the best cocksucker you’ll ever see.” Lexa cooed. Now that Niylah had witnessed their moment, it seemed fitting that Lexa never took her eyes off Clarke, even as she addressed other people in the car. Clarke pushed forward, transfixed on Lexa’s cock, but Lexa held her back. 

“Oh no baby, you’ve got to ask to suck my cock.” Clarke whined desperately but Lexa just grinned. “You’ve got to use your words, pretty girl.” Clarke paused, mouth open, unable to unwilling to look away from the strap between Lexa’s legs. 

“Can I please,” Her voice was breathy and high and desperate. “Can I please suck, suck your cock Mistress?” Clarke's voice broke halfway through the sentence and she began to lean forward again, but this time Lexa placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on the back of her head and pushed Clarke’s face swiftly down on her lap.

Clarke gave a high pitched moan and managed to take half the dildo in the first go, but began frantically bobbing her head trying to take it all. Without the use of her hands her entire body bounced as she tried to take the entire cock down her throat, a comic scene. A chuckle bubbled up from Niylah’s chest, but Lexa outright laughed and used her grip in Clarke’s hair to pull her head up. Clarke’s face was flushed, drool slicked her lips and her eyes seemed unfocused. The whole car laughed adt the idiot look on her face, and she flushed harder. Lexa gave her a huge, vicious grin and knotted the fingers of both hands into her hair, pulling so tight Clarke’s head was forced back, exposing the seashell white of her throat.

“Careful baby,” She cooed. “Don’t want you to choke.” But clearly that was exactly what as she used her grip on Clarke's hair to line her up with the tip of the cock and forced her down in one strong, commanding movement. 

Clarke instantly gagged. Her shoulders shook as she fought for a moment, but Lexa held her down. She sputtered for a moment, choking, and Lexa pulled her back up. Lexa held her up in the air like a hunter showing his party a kill, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath before taking her down again in one solid stroke. Clarke took it better the second time but Lexa still pulled her up and held her aloft for a moment before slamming the length of the dildo back down her throat.

Niylah found herself laughing with the rest of the car at the absolutely dumbstruck look on Clarke’s face each time Lexa held her up, eyes unfocused and mouth agape. She saw Clarke flush down her chest and up to her ears with humiliation.

The savage grin on Lexa’s face didn’t change as she switched her rhythm, using her hips to fuck Clarke’s face smoothly. Clarke could only hold on for the ride as she bounced on Lexa’s cock, taking her all the way to the base each time. Drool spilled from her lips as Lexa fucked her brutally, occasionally holding her flush against her crotch before resuming her punishing rhythm.

“This is the humiliation part.” Echo murmured in Niylah’s ear. She heard a slick sound and turned to see Echo had a hand down her pants as she watched Lexa fuck Clarke. “Clarke gets off on it more than anything, it’s why Lexa takes so long to build it up and goes so hard. Eventually Lexa’ll pull Clarke onto her lap and fuck her hard, it’ll only take like two secons for her to blow. Clarke lives for this shit.” And it did look like Clarke was having a good time with the vicious fucking she was getting. Every time she almost bounced off Lexa’s cock Niylah could see a dazed, happy look on her face.

Finally Lexa seemed to tire of the display and pulled Clarke off the dildo. Clarke whined in disappointment and tried to take it back in her mouth but stopped when Lexa jerked her head back sharply. Lexa’s face was red and she was breathing hard, eyes fixed on Clarke. Lexa moved fast though, spinning Clarke around before she realized what was happening. Lexa grabbed her firmly by the collar of her shirt and the waistline of her skirt and heaved Clarke onto her lap, straight onto the dildo.

Clarke gave a high, keening whine as she sunk onto Lexa’s cock. Her hands strained against their ties, but they held as Lexa began pumping her hips.

As Echo had predicted, it took less than twenty seconds for Clarke to come. She wailed like a wild thing as Lexa pounded into her, bouncing up and down and taking the entire cock with every thrust. Lexa wriggled her hand around to Clarke’s front and rubbed the swollen bundle of her clit and Clarke immediately stiffened, mouth falling open as she came.

Clarke’s orgasm seized her entire body and lasted for what seemed like forever. As she began to come down, Lexa held her close and whispered gently into her ear.

“You were good baby, you were so good. God you’re so beautiful, we’re so lucky to have you pretty girl oh my God you’re so incredible.” Clarke slumped in Lexas arms and Lexa began gently untying her. The girls behind Niylah shifted and someone handed Lexa a pair of sweatpants. Lexa gave a glance filled with thanks and helped Clarke clumsily slide out of her damp skirt and into the sweatpants. All the while she whispered sweet nothings into Clarke’s ear, and for a second time Niylah was struck with the feeling that now that the show was over, she was interrupting a private moment.

Lexa undid the straps and tossed the dildo onto the floor so that she could hold Clarke on her lap. Clarke melted into her embrace, closing her eyes, and Lexa cradled her, tucking her face into the crook of her neck. The car went mostly quiet as the two soaked in each other’s presence. The people around them slowly resumed conversation as Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, gazing down at her with nothing short of adoration.

“Sooner or later they’re going to want to stop sharing.” Echo murmured in Niylah’s ear. “Enjoy the shows while you can, they’ll be over as soon as those two realize they’re in love.” 

Watching them hold each other, Niylah couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about a girl throat fucking another girl in a van on the way to a party and two hours later here we are. Come shout at me on tumblr, Thoughtcloudsilentlyfollows


End file.
